And it is only just the beginning
by VeelaBitches
Summary: Join Lily, James and their friends as they travel through their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. What will happen as the darkness threatens to break through the walls of safety. Read along as the bunch of teenagers suffer heartbreak, betrayal, lose of their loved ones. Jily:x:Sirabi:x:Remielle
1. chapter one

**And it is only just the beginning.**

_*Flashback*_

It was extremely noisy on platform 9¾ the shouts coming from ecstatic children, who were glad to be getting away from their parents and family members, bounced off the platform walls. Stern murmurs of _"be good"_ and _"If I receive an owl from Professor McGonagall saying you've blasted another toilet into the forbidden forest.."_ could be heard from fathers of certain families.

But to be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to any of these comments. I had already been practically suffocated by my mother and father who couldn't come onto the platform as they were muggles and if they tried they would've knocked themselves out.

I felt sorry for my parents, this was going to be the first time their youngest daughter would've ever been away from their over-protective and to make matters worse I'm not even going to be the same country as them... well at least I thought I wasn't.

Your all probably wondering what I'm rambling on about, you I'm a witch, to be more precise I'm magical. Yes I know, I know! I would've never of guessed it myself. You see when I turned eleven I got a letter saying:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY._

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore._

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards and Witches)_

_Lily Elyse Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. Please the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. I, (Professor McGonagall) will be arriving later on today to explain things to you and your parents and to arrange a visit to Diagon Alley. _

_We await your owl by no later then July 31th._

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress)_

_*Flashback ended*_

"Lils," I heard a voice behind me squeal, I quickly shook my head as I ventured back to reality, I turned around to see my two bestfriends standing behind me, with matching ear-to-ear devilish grins.

Myself, Dani Raine Lae and Abi Leah Cleo; _her real name is Abigail, but call her that and you'll surely be on the receiving end of one of her famous hexes_, had met in this very spot five years ago, and ever since then we had been bestfriends.

_Merlin's bread just the looking at them made me realize how much I had missed them._

I couldn't help but smile at the two girls, "What have you two done now?" I asked before eyeing the girls up warily.

_Both girls were beautiful, in my opinion._

Abi had pastel pink hair which traveled past her thin waist, her heart-shaped face and pale skin tone helped complement her big dark ocean blue eyes.

Dani's hair was a blue/purple colour which went halfway down her back in curls, she had the same heart-shaped face and pale skin tone as Abi, but had dark brown eyes.

Both of their appearances were much different than my slightly tanned face, flaming silky red hair and the light golden freckles which scattered along my nose under my almond shaped peculiar bright green eyes_, which were the only things that I actually liked about my appearance._

"Oh nothing Lily bear," Abi choked out before bursting into a fit of laughter, shortly followed by Dani. I shook my head at the nickname as I watched the two girls slide down the wall they were using to support themselves, land in a bundle on the floor.

_What nutters I call my bestfriends._

As Dani and Abi were starting to slowly recover, I heard a recover familiar voice: "DANIELLE RAINE LAE WHEN I FIND YOU, YOUR SO GETTING HEXED INTO OBLIVION," I stared at where the yelling was coming from, before hearing yet another familiar voice, "AND DON'T YOU WORRY ABI LEAH CLEO YOU'LL BE GETTING YOUR FAIR SHARE TOO," this one shouted.

_What... the... fuck._

I turned back to the girls wide-eyed hoping to get an explanation to find they were huddled once again on the floor with tears of laughter streaming down their faces.

However luckily for me I didn't have to wait for long as the source of the noise came strangely clip clopping round the corner until I saw a strangely deformed Potter and Sirius, who had their legs transfigured into a Centaurs below body, followed by a laughing Remus who clearly found this highly amusing.

_Oh.._

_My.._

_Merlin.._

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH AT US MOONY, I SWEAR ONE DAY WHEN YOU'RE LOOKING LIKE THIS, I'M GOING TO LAUGH AT YOU AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT," Sirius yelled dramatically, throwing his arms up in the air.

Sirius' dramatic like scene caused Remus to burst out into a around round of laughter.

Abi was the first one to recover, she stood up, dragging Dani along with her, "Well boys we did say we were going to get revenge on you, for transfiguring our hair into worms last year."

_Now that was absolutely hilarious._

Potter and Sirius chuckled remembering the good ol' days. Remus however walked over to Dani, gave her a soft passionate kiss, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his chest.

_Awww._

I looked over to the big wooden clock, that hung proudly in the middle of the platform. My eyes widened when I saw the time, "Shit! Guys it's 10:58am, we better be getting onto the train, to try and find an compartment before they all fill up."

_We're going to miss the train._

Potter and Sirius both stopped glaring at the two girls and froze, "I'm going getting on the train looking like this," they both clarified.

_We're going to miss the train._

I glanced over at Abi, she sighed, "I think the boys have learnt that lesson Dani."

_We're going to miss the train._

"I guess so Abz, we better change them back before Lils has a mental break from thinking we're gonna miss the train."

I turned away from the clock and glared at her, which she replied by innocently smiling at me, as she got her wand out at the same time, before muttering the counter-curse.

Potter and Black sighed in satisfaction, as they felt their legs go back to normal.

The six of us then quickly scuttled over to the scarlet stream train; _also known as the Hogwarts Express_, just as the conductor blew the whistle announcing we would be leaving in a minute.

I was quite shocked when Potter took my luggage of my trolley and lifted it up onto the train luggage section, before flashing me _not one _of his famous cheesy grins, but a actual proper smile.

_What was that all about..?_

After all the luggage had been taken care of we then shuffled down the cramped train corridors, to find an compartment only to find Peter Pettigrew sitting alone in a compartment half-way down the train, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hey Wormtail, wondered where you were hiding," Remus smiled in Peter's direction, as he sat down on the seat next to Dani, placing an arm around her waist.

Peter smiled and opened his mouth, but before he could start talking, Sirius groaned throwing himself, onto the seat next to Abi, before wiggling his legs about, "Thank Merlin we found you when we did Wormtail, my poor legs feel like their going to drop off any minute."

Abi giggled, while the rest of rolled our eyes at Sirius' statement.

_Note to self; ask Abi about that little giggle._

"I arrived on the platform about ten minutes ago, mam and dad had were going to Liverpool to visit mam's parents," Peter murmured, looking at his Daily Prophet.

"So Evans, how was your holidays?" Potter asked, looking towards me.

_Wait.. he asked me a normal question. He didn't ask me out... has he grew up?_

"It was alright I suppose. How was yours?" I lied easily, I wasn't about to tell Potter that my holidays had been a living hell all thanks to my sister and her Whale of a boyfriend.

Dani and Abi raised their eyebrows at my lying. They knew what my holidays were like, because I slept at Dani's in the third week and Abi's in the fourth week.

"Later," I mouthed them to.

"It was brilliant. Padfoot moved in," he answered smiling, little sparkles of happiness glittering in his eyes.

"A couple of games of Exploding Snap anybody?" Abi asked, bringing out at least five packets from her owl backpack.

"Alright then..." Potter, Sirius and Peter answered in unison, which caused them to glare at each other, which caused the rest of us to burst out laughing

* * *

**A/N: Review, Favorite and Follow... ✿**


	2. chapter two

**And it is just the beginning.**

Myself, the Marauders, Dani and Abi were all sitting the end of the Gryffindor table waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive with the first years, so the sorting ceremony will be able to begin.

I remember when it was sorting ceremony, how terrified I was. I was waiting for somebody to jump out from their hiding place and yell that it was all a joke, that I was wasn't really a witch.

"Guys the first years are here," Peter told the rest of us, in his high-pitched sneaky voice.

I turned my attention to the great hall, which I hadn't noticed had been opened and in came Professor McGonagall followed by at least thirty first years.

_Oh my Merlin, there tiny.._

"And here I thought I was a tiny first year," I muttered, making the rest of the group silently laugh.

After a couple of seconds, Professor McGonagall gave to a stop infront of the three legged stool, picked up a strolled piece of parchment, then turned back to the rather large group of first years.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said quite simply, before unrolling the parchment.

"Kaylee Ray."

_Awwww, she's adorable._

A tiny girl with strawberry blonde hair, freckles all over her face, with chubby cheeks slowly walked up the stool looking absolutely terrified, with an encouraging smile from Professor McGonagall she sat down on the stool, McGonagall then lowered the hat onto her head.

..."Hufflepuff."

The Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers and applause, as Kaylee jumped off the stool now confident and skipped over to the top of the Hufflepuff table.

"Ciara Scott."

She was even tinier then Kaylee, she had curly short brown hair and golden freckles which were scattered across her nose.

"Merlin's bread they just keep getting smaller don't they," Potter muttered next to me, shaking his head in disbelief.

I laughed quietly, but from the look Potter was giving me made me realize that he heard me.

..."Gryffindor."

"Woohooo," Potter and Sirius yelled, causing everyone; even Professor McGonagall to laugh.

_Honestly.._

* * *

Half an hour later all of the first years had been sorted into their rightful houses. Gryffindor earned fifteen new students, Hufflepuff earned five, Ravenclaw received five and finally Slytherin earned five.

"Thank Merlin all the dwarfs have been sorted, I thought I was gonna die from hunger," Sirius moaned, rubbing his stomach.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Sirius how on earth can you still be hungry, you ate all the Chocolate frogs on the train."

"I'm a growing man Evans, I need my food."

_Boys.._

I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off by the louder rumble I had ever heard come from a stomach. I turned wide-eyed to my right when Potter was sitting their blushing the shade of my hair colour.

_Yes, even I admit my hair is bright red._

"Really Prongs?" Remus asked, chuckling silently.

"Like Padfoot said, I'm a growing man."

"But seriously Potter, that loud?" I asked, raising my perfectly plucked eyebrow.

_Even if I do say myself.._

"In my defense, unlike Padfoot here, I didn't eat anything on the train."

"Dumbledore's starting his speech guys," Abi whispered, pointing to the front of the hall where Dumbledore was indeed starting to stand up.

"The very best of evenings to you!" Dumbledore spread his arms in a welcoming gesture, "Now... to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a sign outside his office on banned objects. Now before our banquet, begins I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!...thank you."

And with that all kinds of delicious food appeared right in front of us.

I went to lift up a piece of breaded chicken up, but jumped it when a loud bang erupted in the great hall. I looked up in the air like everybody else, apart from the four Marauders;_ who were grinning ear-to-ear_, to see written across the area was _'Have a wonderful year, we can assure you it will be full of our pranks and mischief, the Marauders; Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail'_


	3. chapter three

**And it is only just the beginning.**

The next morning James was laying in his bed, he was _meant _to be asleep. But the lump on the floor; which was snoring loudly made it impossible for him to do.

James grumbled, before climbing out of his bed, he moved all the blankets aside. He sighed when he saw what the _lump_ on the floor was...

None other than Sirius Black was fast asleep laying on his stomach, with his left cheek glued to the floor and arse in the air.

_'How the hell did he fall asleep like that?_' James thought to himself, running a hand through his untidy jet black hair.

James decided to be the good best-mate he is, and wake Sirius up before he got cramp and got stuck like that.

He gave Sirius a gentle kick in the side.

Sirius groaned.

Another kick...

"Mmm," Sirius rolled over on the floor, cuddling the blankets tightly around him.

James rolled his eyes, as he kicked Sirius in the stomach again.

"Emma, it's too early," Sirius mumbled, before turning around and hugging James' leg.

James shook his leg, "Hey fat head get off my fucking foot and who the hell is Emma?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

That got Sirius up, seeing as he bolted upwards, "No one.." he muttered rubbing his eyes, before standing up with his blankets and collapsing onto the nearest bed.

The bed in this case was Remus', a high pitched scream come from inside of the curtains.

Sirius was thrown off the bed and catapulted onto the floor, James was positive it wasn't Remus' screaming but it was far too early to tell so he went back to his bed, pulling the covers around his head before snuggling in.

"What the fuck is she doing in here?" Sirius demanded.

James poked his head out of the covers, "Padfoot it's my dormitory where else do you expect me too.."

"Not you, you stupid pygmy puff, her!" Sirius pointed over to Remus' four-poster bed.

A very shifty looking Remus emerged from behind his curtains, he smiled guiltily at his friends.

"Umm Padfoot, I think I need to take you to the hospital wing, that's Moony. You remember Moony don't you?" James knelt down besides Sirius and pt his hand on his forehead.

"Yes but.."

"Yes well good ol' Moony here is a boy, you do know the difference betwe-" James went to carry on, but was stopped by a shuffling noise coming from Remus' bed, however this person was a female...

Dani was wearing matching pjs and was sporting a _very_ messy hair do.

"Umm... hello?" James stared wide-eyed, at the girl who might as well be his cousin.

"Morning Jay.."Dani bit her lip nervously, as she ran her hands through her blue/purple locks, trying to neaten it.

"Well... I think I better get back to my dormitory," she then gave Remus a quick kiss, before shuffling out of the boys dormitory but not before showing the Marauders a very rare blush on her cheeks.

James turned still wide-eyed towards his fellow Marauder, his wide-eyes quickly became narrowed.

"I'm going to get ready," Remus said, before hurrying into their on-suite.

"Oooo, I wonder what good ol' Moony has been up to," Sirius flashed a grin at James.

"Dude! I know this is a good blackmail opportunity but she's basically my cousin." James looked disgusted, as he ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

"So?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, from where he was laying on his four-poster bed.

"So?" Remus copied.

"Isn't that what he just said?" a newly woken Peter asked, yawing.

"Well noooo," Sirius rolled his eyes, before staring back at Remus, "tell."

"No."

"Tell."

"No."

"Tell."

"No!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" James shouted.

"NO!" they shouted back at him grinning.

"Oh for Merlin's sake what did me and Wormtail do to deserve you two as best mates?" James grumbled, before being attacked by pillows.

James glared at the two boys who were now sitting on their beds smiling innocently, he shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

"So what happened with you and Dandan?" Sirius smirked at Remus.

"Nothing. We were up late talking in the common room, but it got really busy so we came up to here to talk," Remus shrugged, as if it was nothing.

"Of course," Peter winked, "and Padfoot your lucky Abi isn't here."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because she would kick your arse for calling Dani, 'Dandan' and you know that's her nickname for Dani," Peter smirked.

"I ain't scared for Abz," Sirius said, puffing his chest out.

James reappeared from the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist and sporting wet hair, "Oh you sure about that Pads? Weren't you the one who hid in the basement for two days straight last summer, and refused to come out because you lost her favorite quill?" he asked smirking, while performing a drying charm on his hair and beginning to get dressed.

Sirius went pale.

"Yeah of course you're not scared of Abi," Remus chuckled.

"Yeah.. well.. SHOWER TIME!" Sirius shouted, before _literally_ running into the bathroom.

* * *

"What's going on with you and Lily?" Remus asked James, reading a muggle book called _Midnight Summers_, later on that day.

James' head snapped up from the game of chess he was currently paying with Sirius.

"Nothing why? B3 to C2," he said, as casually as possible, glancing back and forth from the chess broad to Remus.

"Oh nothing, only cause its been almost 24 hours and you haven't asked her out yet," Remus replied.

"Oh yeah, well I've kind of decided to drop it. You know the whole Lily-fantasy crap. I mean it's never going to happen, she even said last year she would take the giant squid over me and she wasn't joking either," James sighed.

This was true, he had decided that after five years of trying to get Lily to go out with him, it was now time to give up. So he could enjoy his 6th year and maybe just be friends with Lily.

"Really?" Remus asked, sounding almost bored and went back to reading his book.

Sirius, however jumped up in shock and sent many of the chess pieces flying across the room, "WHAT?!"

James jumped, from Sirius' reaction and fell off the chair arm he was perching on, "FLIPPING HELL PADFOOT! And yeah, I'm giving up. If I can't go out with Lily then I'd rather be friends with her and I can't be friends with her if I carry on being the _'arrogant toe-rang' _that asks her out every five minutes," James shrugged.

"Oh ok... I guess that makes sense," Sirius said, starting to re-collect the chess pieces that were scattered on the floor surrounding them.

* * *

******A/N: Review, Favorite and Follow... ✿**


End file.
